Daughters of the Moon: The New Guide
by SamHobbit
Summary: What if the Daughters we know weren't the only ones? Find out when five girls from a small town in Missouri are told to go to LA and find their new Mater. Please R&R Abandoned for now
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Daughters of the Moon fan fic, please review and please be as honest as possible, I think it's the only way to learn. I hope you like this. If you do then I'll continue. And that'll be longer. Oh and I'm sorry if I misspell or have the wrong information, just tell me in your review and I'll explain it in the next disclaimer. And if the two Kelley's are a problem--their spelled different--tell me and I'll change one of 'em.

Chapter one

New Daughters

"Casye what are you doing?" Kelley asked her best friend. "The Magna Mater is going to be so mad that we're late." She fiddled with the moon amulet that hung from her neck.

"What's the worse she can do? Turn us over?" Casye joked tucking her red hair behind her ear. She continued to peer into the candle shop. "Look, there's that girl from History." Casye pointed a thin finger at a young girl, who couldn't be more than sixteen. The girl had mid-back brown hair, and tan eyes.

"What do you have against Catty?" Kelley asked following Casye's finger.

"She's weird." Casye said quit matter-of-factly. She let her hand drop and watched Catty walk away from the shop window.

"She's weird? We go around fighting shadows instead of dating. She's more normal than we are." Kelley joked.

"She's given me dirty looks since yesterday." Casye went on as she continued to walk.

"You're also new. You're new, from Missouri, and a bit anti-social." Kelley smiled; her blue-gray eyes caught the sunlight and twinkled.

Casye laughed. They had been best friends, since fifth grade; well before they even found out that they, like three other girls, were Goddesses, Daughters of the Moon. Their old Magna Mater had been killed the week before and had told the five of them to find a Daughter named Jimena; they were told that she was the Mater of the Daughters now.

Just looking at Kelley and Casye you would think that they were sisters or even first cousin's not Casye's mom's distant cousin. They had the same fair skin, blue-gray eyes that twinkled in the sun and the same innocent smile.

Casye, though, had short fire red hair that matched the orange freckles on her face, her arms and the ones that showed on her ankles where her Capri's weren't.

Kelley's hair was longer and lighter. Her blond hair reached her waist and was wavy, even in the humidity. Her freckles were mainly contained on her arms that were shown almost year round.

"Come on." Casye called as she ran ahead.

They reached an old apartment in the Welshire district. They met the other three Daughters.

Christina-- the free spirited short haired brunet.

Krista--the laid back planner with 'champagne' hair.

Kelly--the newest of the friends with short blond hair.

"There you guys are. You do know this is gang territory, right?" Kelly asked, pulling her long jacket tighter around her.

"We'll just ruff anyone that messes with us up." Kelley joked with Krista, they hit knuckles and laughed.

"We should go up." Christina suggested.

The other four nodded and Krista pushed the buzzer.

****

Well that's the first chapter of 'Daughter's of the Moon: New Guide'. I hope it was what you expected. Tell me what you think in your review. Lol. Later days.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first Daughters of the Moon fan fic, please review and please be as honest as possible, I think it's the only way to learn. I hope you like this. If you do then I'll continue. And that'll be longer. **Please tell me how old you think the original Daughters are right now. Thanks.** Oh and I'm sorry if I misspell or have the wrong information, just tell me in your review and I'll explain it in the next disclaimer. And if the two Kelley's are a problem--their spelled different--tell me and I'll change one of 'em. Oh and I know my Spanish may look weird, I can't get the () things to go over the letters and the (?) to go upside down so work with me. The translation will be at the bottom. Oh and I'm sorry if it makes no sense.

Chapter two

What?

"Yes?" A voice came through the speaker box.

"Jimena, please." Casye said into it, politely.

"Who wants to know?" Another voice snapped.

"Manga Mater--" Kelly started.

The door buzzed and the voice came through again.

"Room 414."

The five girls looked at each other and followed Krista. They knew she'd warn them before they were in trouble if it was her plan. That was her power.

Krista could tell where a plan would lead to.

Christina could slow down or speed up time.

Kelly could teleport anywhere--within a 5 mile radius.

Casye had the same kind of power as the Followers. She mainly could control people's thoughts.

Kelley could put up somewhat of a shield to protect herself against Followers, but it had barely any effect on the powerful members of the Inner Circle or other powerful Followers.

Christina knocked on the door to room 414. It opened a crack.

"?Que?" The same voice came out.

"?Tu' Jimena?" Kelley asked, putting her high school Spanish classes to use.

"Si." The voice responded. The door closed again and the sounds of locks could be heard through the thick wood.

The door opened and revealed a tan girl, she was obviously Mexican. Her hair was short and dark, which matched her eyes. She had two tear drops by her eye and a crescent moon and a star were clearly visible on her arm, thanks to her sleeveless top.

"Come in. Hurry." She ushered them in quickly, as if she was afraid.

There were three other girls looked back at the five Daughters.

"Jimena, who are they?" A girl asked.

"Catty?" Casye asked, shocked. She turned quickly to Kelley and joked. "And you said she was normal."

"You know Catty?" Jimena asked them.

"Kelley and I do. We have History with her." Casye explained. She turned to Catty. "Why don't you like me?"

"She's mad that you're smarter than her." Another girl answered. The Daughters turned to her. It was a girl with short red--obviously newly died-- hair and dark eyes.

"How do you know that?" Krista questioned.

"Serena, you said you wouldn't do that any more." Catty snapped at Serena.

"So who are you five and how do you know Jimena?" Serena asked.

"They're Daughters too?" The third voice asked, she must have noticed the necklaces they had on.

"Yup." Christina answered simply.

"Why are you here then?" The same girl asked. She had stereotypical California blond hair and blue eyes.

"We were told to come here." Kelly explained, she turned to Jimena and continued. "We were told to find you. You're our Magna Mater."

"What?" The three other Daughters said shocked, they shot up straight.

****

A/N:

"?Que?" The same voice came out.

"?Tu' Jimena?" Kelley asked, putting her high school Spanish classes to use.

"Si." The voice responded. The door closed again and the sounds of locks could be heard through the thick wood.

This means:

"What?"

"You Jimena?"

"Yes"


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first Daughters of the Moon fan fic, please review and please be as honest as possible, I think it's the only way to learn. I hope you like this. If you do then I'll continue. And that'll be longer. Sorry it's taken so long I've been sick lately and I couldn't type. Well here it is please R&R.

Chapter three

Long time gone

"I'm Maggie's heir remember?" Jimena asked her friends. "This is probably because you guy's will be choosing soon and then they'll take your place."

"Two days, three hours and eleven minutes." The blond girl counted, sadly.

"We should probably introduce ourselves. I'm Serena."

The others seemed to follow lead.

"Jimena if they're here because were almost 17 then why is there five?"

"Were sixteen already." Casye said referring to herself and Kelley.

"Me too." The other Kelly added in.

"So they'll choose in a year anyway." Krista put in, pessimistically.

Vanessa noticed the clock. The hands pointed at the six and the twelve. "I should be getting home. After what happened last year with Tianna; my mom's got this strict curfew."

"Yeah. Stanton's probably waiting for me downstairs." Serena announced standing up. She turned to the new Daughters. "You should stop by Planet Bang tomorrow. We'll show you around."

The girls left, leaving Jimena with the new daughters.

"What's Planet Bang?" Christina asked confused.

"A club not too far from here. Where are you guys from?" Jimena asked, locking the door behind her friends.

"Missouri. What's with the teardrops? Do they mean something or do you just like crying?" Casye asked bluntly.

"It shows how many times I've been basically in juvie." Jimena explained, expecting them to be shocked. Instead Kelley and Krista seemed interested.

"You 'ice' anybody?" Kelley asked, quickly.

"Kelley!" Casye snapped.

"No one in LA really says 'ice'." Krista turned to Jimena. "You 'off' anybody?"

"Krista!" Kelly snapped.

"You guys got a place to stay?" Jimena asked, ignoring their questions.

"Yeah. We're staying in a loft over by this club, The Dungeon. We moved in yesterday." Kelley explained.

"The Dungeon? That's crawling with followers." Jimena warned.

"We have plenty of clocks." Kelly reasoned.


	4. Chapter 4

My name is Lynne Ewing, so there-fore I do not own DOTM. Please Review. Thanks.

Chapter four

X terra

Casye unlocked their door and went in. The other daughters followed her. Christina and Kelly went straight to their shared room to do what homework they had put off until that night. Casye, Krista and Kelley sat around in the living room putting off their homework another hour longer.

"Well, she seemed nice." Casye said sarcastically, slouching in her chair.

"The blond girl--Vanessa--she seemed a little down though." Krista put in.

"Well she is choosing soon." Kelley reminded her friends.

"We should go to that club tomorrow. We never go out; we're always so busy stalking _them_." Casye suggested.

"That sounds cool. Let's go." Kelly smiled walking in.

"That sounds good. I've never been to a club before." Christina said, following her.

"Cool. I better go study. I have a chem. test first block." Casye said standing up. She headed for her room slowly.

"Case? Want to help me study? I totally forgot all about it." Krista asked.

"Come on." Casye smiled.

The morning came quickly and, uneasily calm. The nights were usually filled with Casye's screams of followers attacking them, their families, or even their other friends. But not the night before, which unnerved them.

"Did you dream at all?" Kelley asked putting butter on her bread.

"No, that isn't very weird. Maybe it's a good sign that I don't remember--slash didn't have any dreams last night." Casye said, grabbing her keys.

"You driving today?" Christina asked.

"You know I can't drive any better than Kelley." Casye smiled.

"What are we going to wear tonight?" Kelly realized.

"We could go 'clothes borrowing'. You know where you wear something one night and then return it the next day." Krista suggested.

"You guys can we were planning on mixing our closets together. We'd gladly let you guys through yours in too." Casye said as they headed out the door. Krista locked the door behind her. They reached their old Magna Mater's old car, a yellow X terra. She'd given it to the Daughters in her will.

Kelley jumped in the driver's seat as Casye tossed her 'her' keys. Kelley was the unofficial driver because she was the one to have her permit first.

The other four took their seats in the car and they took off for La Brea High school.

The reached it with only ten minutes to spare. The five of them walked down the halls of their new school.

**A/N: Here in Mo (Missouri) you can get a permit at 15, restricted license at 16, graduated license at 18. Just to clear that up. I don't know if that's how it is everywhere.**


	5. Chapter 5

My name is SamHobbit, so there-fore I do not own DOTM. Please Review. Thanks.

Chapter five

Stanton

The five new daughters walked out of the school building.

"Hey, Chicas!" Jimena called waving them over.

"Hey, what's going on?" Casye asked as they reached the older daughters.

"You guys want to come with us to my house? We're gonna raid my mom's closet. She's the costume designer for one of the film companies." Vanessa explained.

"Sure." Kelly answered.

"It's cheaper than 'clothes borrowing'." Casye said giving Krista a sarcastic look.

Serena laughed, "Yeah, we used to do that."

That night, Kelley drove to the address Catty had given them. They got out of the car and went to the door. It opened as soon as they'd stepped up to it.

"They're upstairs." A boy said, holding to door open for them. Physically he wasn't much older than Jimena, but his eyes said that he'd seen too much and had outlasted his time.

"Vanessa and the others?" Krista asked nervous.

"Who else?" He asked annoyed.

"Don't let Stanton scare you." Serena smiled coming to the door.

"Word to the wise: It helps not o stare into a Follower's eyes, even if they don't plan to turn you it'll happen." Stanton smirked.

Serena grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. "I want to see what you think about this outfit." She said to him. Then her voice called to the new daughters. "Come on up!"

They followed them to a room with two closets.

"Just pick something out." Vanessa said messing with her hair in the wall mirror.

They did.

Krista pulled out a t-shirt to go with her jeans.

Christina pulled out a baby blue halter top that went with her jeans.

Kelly pulled out a golden tank top that went with her jeans

Casye pulled out a purple halter top, a black skirt--that went with her pirate-like boots and her fishnet, elbow-length gloves.

Kelley was fine with her short sleeved silver shirt and her skirt and Jean layered look.

"You sure you want to go out in that?" Catty asked snobby.

"Yeah." Kelley smiled.

"We strive to stand out. Kelley just does it differently." Christian said.

"We ready?" Jimena asked them.

They nodded. Jimena gave the new daughters the address.

"I'll meet you there later Serena. I have to go see something." Stanton told her.

"Yeah." Serena smiled. He smiled as he turned to shadow and left through Vanessa's open window.


End file.
